Kagome, Sesshoumaru Chained
by SesshoumaruKagome-KenshinKaoru
Summary: Kagome is an Inuyokai she just found out she was also Princess of the Eastern lands.Sesshoumaru and Kagome are Chained together by the ankle and they fell into the well and the well in sealed for a month. They have fun. Will they fall in love or not? Sess
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Kagome Sesshoumaru chained (in the future)

Kagome and Sesshoumaru fell into the well and came to the other side. Kagome was on the under Sesshoumaru, she was blushing because she was under him. She was in her Youkai form she had dark blue hair andSilver highlights, she had maroon markings just like Sesshoumaru. She was wearing a Kimono it was baby blue with golden stripes in the front, her ankles had markings too so did her hand that represented that she had Poison Whip, she had the Eastern Lands Symbols on her forehead with a crest moon, and a tear drop. She was an Inu-Youkai, and she had a dark blue Fluffy tail like Sesshoumaru's. She was absolutely drop dead Gorgeous. She had Curves and she filled in.

They got up and jumped out of the well. Kagome said, "Sesshoumaru I think you better get the rules clear its important no killing, no fighting, and the smell here stinks to in three we run into my house, ok," she didn't even wait for him to answer she started to count 1……2……3……and they ran. In human eyes they were a blue and white blur. Sesshoumaru then said, "You will never ever tell This Sesshoumaru what to do ever ok."

Kagome said, " Whatever any way I'm going upstairs you are going to follow, like you have a choice," Kagome whispered the last part but both heard. Sesshoumaru would have smirked if he wasn't Sesshoumaru…………………………

Sorry will write later got to go! Please Review Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome walked into her room, followed by Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru sit on top off the bed while I go take a bath ok, one thing don't touch things," said Kagome in a bossy tone.

Kagome's room was pretty big, she had a king size comfy bed, with a flat screen T.V and she had a deck, next it was a walk-in closet. There was also a bathroom in there.

Sesshoumaru who followed her said, "Do not order me around but I shall sit till you reenter this room, what am I supposed to do while you do this shower thing."

Kagome, who was obviously not listening to him, was picking what to wear. She picked out a fitting black shirt which had I red bold letters 'Don't Boss the Boss" and a blue fitting jeans, she picked out her underwear and bra.

"Chain grow 30 feet," said Kagome, while walking into the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru heard water splashing on the ground. Since Kagome had said not to touch anything, he decided to get comfortable.

He took off his Armor, took off his swords. He sat down on the bed; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He smelled Cherry blossoms, Jasmine, and fresh forest smell. He snapped out of it before he lost his control.

"Dam it her smell it's intoxicating, I lose control." Said sesshoumaru angrily

Then closed his eyes again this time to hear, he heard weird noises coming from outside, lightly he heard the birds chirping, then he heard a heavenly soft voice,

"Heavenly soft voice where the hell did that come from." said sesshoumaru with a little emotion behind this say.

It was coming from the direction Kagome had gone, inside the bathroom you would say. His ears perked up softy he could hear.

_Hajimari no kaze yo todoke __message__  
"Itsudemo anata wo shinjiteiru kara."  
Ano toki yume ni miteita sekai ni tatteiru no ni  
Mi watasu keshiki ni ashi wo sukoshi sukumase  
Dakedo ushiro furi mukanaide  
Aruite yuku koto kimeta kara  
Mi ageta sora nana iro no niji  
Anata mo mite masu ka?  
Hajimari no kaze yo todoke __message__  
Yume ni kake dashita senaka mi mamoru kara  
Mai agaru kaze yo hi no hikari matoi  
Jiyuu no tsubasa de tsuyoku tobi tatou. _

Then he heard her sing another song,

_itsumo sugoku jiyuu na anata wa ima kono ame no_

_naka donna yume wo oikakete iru _

_nodokokade kodoku to tatakai nagara_

_namida mo gaman shiterun darou_

_hitori de mo daijoubu to anata mo watashi to onaji_

_toomawari bakari dakedo nazeka kono michi ga suki de_

_being alone is ok, you're the same as me_

_it's the long way around but I somehow like this path_

_shiawase da to ka ureshii toki wa_

_anata no koto wo omoidasu kara _

_iroazayaka na kisetsu wa kitto _

_kono omoi todokete kureru_

_akogare to ka suki to ka kirai da to ka_

_sou iu kimochi da to wa dokoka chigaundakeredo _

_anata no sono utukushii nagare ni _

_watashi mo nosete hoshii_

_although _

_aiamai na kotoba yori mo kantan na yakusoku yori_

_hoshii no wa te no nukumori soshite futari dake no toki_

_moshimo anata ga kanashii no nara _

_ashita ga sukoshi mienai no nara_

_tayotte hoshii watashi wa kitto_

_kore kara mo anata wo omou _

_shiawase da to ka ureshii toki wa_

_anata no koto wo omoidasu kara _

_iroazayaka na kisetsu wa kitto _

_kono omoi todokete kureru _

She had angelic voice that was what the first thing that came into her mind. He heard the shower go off he could her feet against the ground. Then she opened the door came out in a towel, it fit her curves beautifully.

"AAh oh my god I forgot you were here sesshoumaru." Kagome said blushing very hard.

Sesshoumaru before she could say anything blocked her way out of the bathroom. He leaned down and kissed her.

Hope you like it please review and good ideas.


End file.
